godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganimes
Ganimes is a current member of the Earth Conquerors. He was originally a normal stone crab before being mutated by the alien Yog before disappearing following his death. He eventually resurfaced following The Trilopod War and joined the Earth Conquerors. Appearance Ganimes resembles a bipedal stone crab with an armored red exoskeleton with thick red spikes protruding from the sides and running down his spine. He also has an armored yellow chest with two crab-like legs around each hip. Like Ebirah, he sports strong, sharp pincers, with his left one being larger thicker while his right one is smaller and more spear-like. His legs are thick and are spiked at the knees and has three sharp toes on his feet. On some parts of his body, Ganimes has red hair. Personality Ganimes has been shown to be very loud and obnoxious like Gabara and enjoys taunting his opponents, all while constantly laughing at them. He also has been shown to be easily angered when others taunt him, such as when he got angry when Baragon referred to him and Dagahra as 'common grunts'. History During the Cretaceous Period, Ganimes was originally a normal stone crab that inhabited what would eventually be Sergio Island along with a rock turtle and a cuttlefish, who would later become Kamoebas and Gezora. At some point, the alien Yog came to Terra and mutated the three into Kaiju in the hopes of conquering the primitive world, but lost control over them and was killed before all three of them went their separate ways. Synopsis Devonian Arc Ganimes is seen on a mural wall on Infant Island. He is classified into the "Water" monsters section. Post-Trilopod War Arc In early 2016, Ganimes is found by Monarch off the coast of Alaska, in a state of deep hibernation. Monarch goes to the site to establish an outpost so that they can study Ganimes in his dormant state. However, SpaceGodzilla arrives at the site and destroys the Monarch team. He soon awakens Ganimes and asks him to join the Earth Conquerors. Ganimes accepts SpaceGodzilla offer to join the faction. After the failed Brisbane mission, SpaceGodzilla announces that the team is ready to face of against their rivals the Earth Defenders. They soon infiltrate Monster Islands and confront Godzilla and his team. After Godzilla rejects SpaceGodzilla's offer of alliance, both kaiju factions prepare to face off against each other. The battle is interrupted when a magic circle appears over the Islands and sucks up both the Earth Conquerors and the Earth Defenders, transporting them into Earth Land. Once arriving in this new world, Ganimes and his comrades track down the source of the magic circle, which is the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. They sneak aboard the dark guild's airship and confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Ganimes is confused as to why Gabara takes interest in the airships design. Soon both the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart realize that their biggest threats the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail have teamed up, so both evil team form an alliance: If the Conquerors help to retrieve Zeref, Grimoire Heart will send them back to Terra. Tenrou Island Arc Two weeks later, the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire heart are on their way to Fairy Tail's sacred ground: Tenrou Island. Ganimes and Dagahra are ordered to make their way to the Island to investigate along with Yomazu and Kawazu. Once on the Island they come across Yomazu and Kawazu combating Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail. Ganimes laughs as the Fairy Tail mages, not seeing them as being strong. After introducing themselves, Ganimes threatens to crush the humans but he asks if they tell them the location of the Earth Defenders, when Levy and Gajeel don't tell both Ganimes and Dagahra engage the two mages in combat. As Gajeel is about to use Iron Dragon's Sword on Dagahra, Ganimes catches it in his massive left pincer and tosses him to the ground. Ganimes faces Gajeel while Levy faces Dagahra. As Gajeel fires his Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs at the crab kaiju, Ganimes counters it with Bubble Cannon, destroying the metal spears, he then slams the Dragon Slayer down with Stone Hammer. As Dagahra is about to kill Levy, Ganimes pins Gajeel to the ground. However he is surprised when Gorosaurus arrives and saves Levy, this leaves Ganimes open to a surprise attack from Baragon. Ganimes and Dagahra then battle the two Earth Defenders. Ganimes swings his giant claw and is about to use Stone Hammer on Baragon but the Earth Defenders bites down on claw and tosses the crab into a tree. Ganimes cancels Baragon's Magma Buster with his Bubble Cannon but is struck with Magma Slasher. Gajeels joins Baragon and Ganimes face both the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Subterranean Terror. Ganimes soon gets some aid from Yomazu. Ganimes is hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Club but he manages to land a hit on Baragon with his Bubble Cannon, but he is burned by Baragon's Magma Buster. Ganimes uses Stone Hammer on Baragon and cuts the Earth Defenders face, but Baragon retaliates with Magma Slashes and leaves three massive scars on Ganimes's chest armor. Ganimes is struck again with Magma Buster to face and thrashes around in pain and he manages to land another hit on Baragon, slashing at his side and immobilizes the reptile but continues to run around in pain. As Gajeel is about to use his Dragon Secret Art on Yomazu, Ganimes is grabbed by Baragon and thrown into Yomazu along with Dagahra. The three scream in terror as Gajeel attacks them using Karma Demon: Iron God Sword. Ganimes is knocked unconscious by the Dragon Slayer's attack and his head is buried in the ground. Later, Ganimes and his group recover and go to find Fairy Tail's base camp for revenge. The group ambushes the defence team at the camp. As the group begins to attack the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders, Kain Hikaru comes back after his battle with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Godzilla. As Dagahra, Kawazu and Yomazu face Kumonga, Kamoebas, Freed Justice and Bickslow, Ganimes faces Gorosaurus. As the dinosaur bites on his largest pincer, Ganimes swings his claw to send Gorosaurus rolling to the ground. Soon Ganimes and Dagahra attempt to destroy Mothra Lea's cocoon, know that if she hatches the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail would gain the advantage but the cocoon is protected by Kamoebas, Kumonga and Gorosaurus. Ganimes greets Kamoebas after millions of years after their creation, when Kumonga asks how Kamoebas knows Ganimes, the crab kaiju states how they are 'brothers', much to Kamoebas's anger. Ganimes soon brings up their creator Yog, angering Kamoebas more. After Dagahra reminds Ganimes they have a job to do and the two Conquerors prepare for battle against the Earth Defenders. Ganimes battles against Kamoebas whilst Dagahra faces Kumonga. Ganimes fires his Bubble Cannon at the turtle kaiju who counters with Rock Blast, the two attacks cancel each other out. Ganimes snickers at his surrogate brother before firing his next attack: Scalding Spray. The attack hit's Kamoebas's side and burns the Earth Defender, Ganimes sees Kumonga dodging Dagahra's Crimson Sails and fires his Bubble Cannon at the spider, sending him into a tree. Ganimes laughs before he is struck by Kamoebas launching himself at the crab whilst in his shell but Ganimes still proceeds to mock Kamoebas. Unfortunately for the Earth Conquerors, Yomazu and Kawazu are defeated by Elfman, Freed and Bickslow. Ganimes is shocked on how they were defeated with Dagahra states that it doesn't matter, stating that the two were incompetent, with Kamoebas and Kumonga mad about how the Earth Conquerors insulted their comrades. When Kumonga asks why they even joined with Grimoire Heart, Ganimes explains how they did it under SpaceGodzilla's order so they could understand Earth Land so they used Grimoire Heart since they were native to the world and hitched a ride to the island. Soon Ganimes and Dagahra are joined by Gaira who arrives at the camp and takes down Kamoebas and Kumonga. After Gaira takes down Gorosaurus, Ganimes sees Kumonga attempted to get up to help Gorosaurus but Ganimes pins him down and whacks him with his large pincer. He then notices Kumonga's twitching leg and gets a cruel idea, he wonders what happens when a spider looses a leg. Despite warnings from Kamoebas, Ganimes proceeds to slice off one of Kumonga's legs, much to the horror of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail mages. Soon everyone at the base camp see a large lighting flame in the sky (the spectacle originating from Natsu Dragneel in his Lighting Dragon Mode as he battles Master Hades at Grimoire Heart's airship), Ganimes is slightly panic by it. Soon Sanda arrives to stop Gaira from attacking the Fairy Tail mages, much to the anger of both Ganimes and Dagahra, the two Earth Conquerors witness the two Gargantuas battle one another. As Sanda begins to reveal his reasons for joining the Earth Conquerors, Ganimes and Dagahra see this and prepare to kill both Gargantuas. After Sanda takes the force of Dagahra's attack to save Gaira, Gaira demands to know why they did this. Ganimes snickers as he and Dagahra explain how SpaceGodzilla forced Sanda to join by threatening to kill Gaira and that if Sanda told his brother the truth, SpaceGodzilla ordered them to kill both Sanda and Gaira. After hearing this, Gaira lunges towards Ganimes and Dagahra in rage. As Gaira came closer, Ganimes swung his large pincer at him only for the Gargantua to dodge the attack and getting punched in the face. As Gaira attemphts to attack Dagahra, Ganimes fires his Scalding Spray at the humanoid kaiju, forcing him to land to ground in agony. Ganimes laughs at the downed Gargantua, causing Gaira to try attack the crab kaiju, but Ganimes manages to smack him back into the mud. As the two Earth Conquerors gloat over their ex-comrade, Elfman rushes from behind to rescue Gaira, but Ganimes see him coming and jokes about Elfman's new Ebirah claw. As Elfman attemphts to slash Ganimes with his Ebirah Pincer, the crab is able to clamp down on Elfman's appendage and begins to crush it, causing Elfman great pain. As Dagahra is about to kill Gaira however, he is blasted off the Gargantua by an attack by an awakened Baragon along with Gajeel. As Ganimes is distracted by this, Elfman uses his Takeover magic to replicate Ganime's giant pincer inplace of the Ebirah claw to free himself from the crab's graps. Ganimes complains about how the Subterranean Defender and the Iron Dragon Slayer are still alive before two sides engage in battle, with Ganimes facing Gajeel as Baragon faces Dagahra. Ganimes is able to block Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Sword and is about to slice at the Dragon Slayer, however he struck from behind by Elfman which breaks Ganimes's defence and allows Gajeel's attack to go through. The crab kaiju stumbles before he swings his pincer and whacks Elfman away before turning his attention back to Gajeel. As Gajeel fires his Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs, Ganimes counters with Bubble Cannon and mocks the Blacksteel, but Gajeel is grins before Mothra Leo fires his silk at Ganimes's face, blocking his sight. After Baragon and Gaira overpower Dagahra, Ganimes is able get rid of the silk on his face but is meet by Dagahra creaming towards him after being thrown by Gaira. As both Earth Conquerors crash into each other, they are left open for Baragon's final attack: Tremor Claw. As the earth begins to shake, Ganimes and Dagahra are engulfed in a giant column of flames, being launched into the air and blasting of into the distance. Abilities Bubble Cannon: ' From his mouth, Ganimes can fire bubbles. These bubbles are very explosive and detonate on contact with a target. They can also be uses to cancel an opponents projectile attack as seen when they are used against Gajeel's Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Log. '''Scalding Spray: ' Another attack that Ganimes can fire from his mouth, the crab unleashes a spray of scalding water that can burn opponents. He was able to use this attack against Kamoebas and the spray was hot enough to burn the turtle's hide. '''Stone Hammer: Using his larger thicker claw, Ganimes can slammed opponents down into the ground with devastating force. He primarily used this attack against Gajeel. 'Immense Strength: ' Ganimes is shown to posses a great amount of strength when in battle. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower Gajeel Redfox in their first battle. Thanks to his two different pincers, Ganimes can smash opponents with the large pincer and with the thinner pincer he is capable of cutting opponents, for example, he used his thin claw to slice off one of Kumonga's legs. 'Durability: ' Thanks to hard exoskeleton, Ganimes is able to take a beating such being able take some attacks from some of the Earth Defenders and the Fairy Tail mages. His exoskeleton is also durable enough to withstand blows from Gajeel, whose attacks can be strong enough to punch through steel walls.Category:Characters Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju